Harry Potter and the Greatest Twisted War
by A. E. Rutter
Summary: Harry as you all know, is the one and only to defeat Lord Voldemort.. However, besides the power of love, another power, possesses him, a power, which he knows none of...That could change the course of everyones destiny.... Especially his..... Entirely...


"The New Occupation,"

He couln'td help but wonder, why his attitude had been changing this entire summer. His attitude became more flared, especially towards the Dursley's. He did not listen to what they said anymore, because he'd had enough.

He wanted to runaway, and did not want to go back to school, but he promised the Weasley's that he'd be at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Sitting on top of the Dursley's house, he wore only his baggy blue jeans and black belt.

His hair moved gently with the light breeze that whisked passed him, he pondered greatly on why it was another summer, where he had not heard from any of his friends. The last reason was because Professor Dumbledore had told them not to, but he was no longer around, so what was the reason this time? To relax himself he usually worked out, it helped him not to think of anything.

He did handstand pushups on the roof and Mr. Dursely came outside, starting to yell.

"Boy you get down off that roof this instant or else!"

"Or else what old man?" Harry insulted, sweat bedding down his face from the force of the pushups he made himself do.

"Or else Petunia won't make you dinner!" He shouted back, and suddenly startling him Harry did a back flip off of the roof and landed impeccably onto his feet. Wiping his hands he said.

"You know, I'm only doing this, because I'm hungry." Harry said bluntly and walked inside. Taking any towel lying around in the kitchen, he wiped his face off and threw it anywhere he pleased. Aunt Petunia never complained or argued with him, because she knew his behavior had been altered lately, and with having the use of magic, she thought he'd break rules if he really wanted to.

"Here you are Harry dear," Petunia said handing him a plate fuller than Dudley's. It was a plate filled with a big juicy hamburger and fries.

"Don't mind if I do," He answered eyeing it delightfully. "Vern said you wouldn't give me any if I didn't come down." He told her, eating his burger.

"Did he now? You know that's obsered dear," She said with a bit of a gulp.

"That's what I thought, but I thought I'd come down for food anyway," Harry said, rushing his food.

"Do you have your things packed and ready for school dear?" She asked while Vernon sat down, eyeing Harry with his puny little eyes.

"Almost, it's just the flick of a wand you know," Harry said pulling out his wand and waving it around making sweat pour down the Dursley's back.

"You leave tomorrow do you boy?" Vernon spat, also eating his food. Although, since he'd come back from the Dr.'s the Dr. told Petunia that a diet would be fit for Vernon in his unhealthy condition, if he wanted to pass having a heart attack, so he ate grapefruit and salad.

"Yea, thank god to get out of this hell hole," Harry said drinking some soda. "Anyway, I'm done. Thanks Petunia," He added and ran up the stairs. "Oh Hedwig you're back, did you have a nice hunt?" Harry asked and saw a letter clenched in her claws. "A letter," He said seeing it addressed to him. He opened it up and read it curiously.

Dear Harry,

You must leave tonight from the Dursley's immediately, a meeting has been called to order to discuss the well fair of your being, and a special request will be asked of you during the conference, please come quickly as possible to Professor Dumbledore's old office…..

Sincerely,

P. M.

"P.M.?" Harry asked wondrously, trying to figure out who the initials stood for. "Well Hedwig, what do you say, care to arrive at Hogwarts early so you can fly even further?" He asked her and she hooted. Taking out his wand he packed his belongings and holding them vanished with a loud pop. Wizards in colorful robes and one single man wearing a plain black suit filled the office that he entered in. "P.M. Duh how stupid can I be?" He asked himself while he saw Professor McGonagall also standing in the room.

"Oh Harry dear, you did get my telegram than," She said worry filling her voice.

"I did Professor," He said, trying to sound like his old self around her. The man who was not dressed in robes continued to look in Harry's direction, and Harry glanced at the man, feeling uncomfortable. The man was half bald and his skin looked as if it was pulled back. "What's the emergency?" He asked looking around.

"Mr. Potter, it's nice to finally meet you, me being one of the few muggles actually in touch with the magical world, I to have become familiar with your work." Said the half balding man. He shook Harry's hand even though Harry didn't want to shake his. "I am President of the United States, President Barder, and I have a request to make of you," He said taking away his hand while Harry wiped his own on his pants.

"What is it?" He asked shrugging, unable to answer the man without knowing what the request was.

"Harry, Voldemort has been killing more muggles, some important people who've been in touch with the magical world, we would like you to become an Auror quick as possible for the Death Eaters and be disguised as one of them as well, "


End file.
